Everything
by alchemistmagiciangirl
Summary: This is a sequel to my fic, Bubbly.


**Yells** the NaruXSaku bunny has attacked me and they won't go away! **Shrug** Oh well! Maybe they'll stop sometime next week so I can start on my FMA. Oh and this is one of the sequels for my fic, Bubbly. This story is more or less a flashback.

AMG

DISCLAIMER: Naruto & Sakura don't belong to me. But, the story does! How do you like those apples!

Everything 

(Sakura's POV)

It has been six months, eight days and twenty-four hours since Sasuke left the village. However, it seems even longer with the broken heart he left. Yet, I did not break down in tears. I just could not shed a tear no matter how much my heart broke. I just continued to wait for him. I hid my pain and heartache from the others with smiles and keeping myself busy. Nevertheless, it did not stop the heartache and the pain I felt.

(Naruto's POV)

She thinks I can't see. I see it even when she smiles that she misses Sasuke. It hurts to see Sakura so sad. I just wanted to wipe her tears away. Although I knew that Sakura would never love me like she loves Sasuke, Sakura was still my friend. Stupid Sasuke, leaving us behind to search for Orochimaru. Doesn't he realize what he has done?

It has now been six months since Sasuke left the village and I've been spending a lot of time with Sakura. Although I know that Sakura loves Sasuke and will never love me, I still enjoy making her laugh. I love it when she is happy. As long as she is happy, then I am happy. I knew that this would be the time she and I will spend time with each other like this. Once Sasuke comes back, everything will go back to how it was before.

Naruto pushed the thought aside feeling the familiar ache in his heart. It was better that he did not think about all of that now…

(Sakura's POV)

A few days later, after hanging out with Naruto, I stood on stage looking out upon both new and familiar faces. I was nervous and would have ran off of the stage right then and there if I did not all of a sudden spot Naruto in the front of the crowd waving and grinning at her. Sakura smiled as her green eyes met Naruto's blue ones. His presence gave her the strength she needed to find her voice.

(Narrate POV)

I was late getting to the restaurant where they were having talent night and all-you-can eat. Tonight, the restaurant was packed. Besides the entertainment, I loved their Ramen and thought to drop by. Strangely though, I was drawn to the stage where the next performer was already on stage. Suddenly, I found myself thinking about Sakura as I moved, which was strange. Almost as if she materialized out of nowhere, Sakura was standing on stage. She looked nervous and about to run.

As if she felt my presence, her eyes fell on me. I waved and smiled, my heart instantly slamming against my chest. She smiled and I felt as if someone was suddenly doing somersaults in my stomach. Keeping calm, I held her gaze as the music starts…

(Sakura POV-Singing)

I can be a nightmare of the grandest kind

I can withhold like it's going out of style

I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen

And you've never met anyone who's as positive as I am sometimes

You see everything you see every part

You see all my light and you love my dark

You dig everything that I'm ashamed

There's not anything to which you can't relate

And you're still here

I blame everyone else, not my own partaking

My passive-aggressiveness can be devastating

I'm the most gorgeous woman you've ever seen

And you've never met anyone who's as everything as I am sometimes

You see everything you see every part

You see all my light and you love my dark

You dig everything that I'm ashamed

There's not anything to which you can't relate

And you're still here

What I resist, persist, and speaks louder than I know

What I resist, you love, no matter how long or high I go

As I sung this part, I directed these words directly at Naruto, strangely wanting him to understand how he made me feel. Naruto may be everything to me.

You see everything you see every part

You see all my light and you love my dark

You dig everything of which I'm ashamed

There's not anything to which you can't relate

And you're still here

And you're still here…

And you're still here…

I finish the song and everyone claps and cheering. I took a quick bow and left the stage, sitting the guitar aside. Naruto was the first one to greet me as I left the stage…

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

(Naruto POV)

As I watched and listened to Sakura on stage, I became worried. Although she was singing a song I've never heard before, her eyes became pool of water. Her smile became more naturally as her gaze fell back on me, tears hovering on the corner of her eyes. Yet, I had a feeling that there was more to it. But, thinking too hard always made my head hurt. I just wanted to make sure Sakura was okay.

So I made my way to the stage, being the first person she sees once she exits off stage, which she did after finishing her song.

"Sakura, are you alright?"

Suddenly, my mind went blink when Sakura kisses me. I was too surprised and after a few moments, she pulled away, looking just as confused as I was and felt. Both of our cheeks flushed. Still blushing, Sakura hurried through the crowd.

"Sakura, wait!" I called, but too late.

I was even more confused and

Sakura was crying again. It was my entire fault…

AMG: More to come…hopefully!


End file.
